no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Pledges
The Ten Pledges ( の Jū no Meiyaku) are the rules that govern the world of Disboard. They were set by Tet when he became the One True God at the end of the eternal war between the Old Deus. As the former God of Play, the pledges basically forbid Exceed from committing war and violence and settle their disputes by game. The Ten Pledges are as immutable and abiding as the laws of physics and matter. This means that every pledge will be abided by no matter the situation or parameters. Players of a formal game must swear by the ten pledges by raising their right hand and saying , which means these pledges apply to them. These Ten Pledges differ from the ones set down by Riku Dola and Schwi Dola before the ending of the Great War. These were known as the Six Pledges and differed by saying "Aschento" not "Aschente." The word Aschente came from the two words Achete, a word to honor the dead during the Great War and Aschent which was a consent between races. It is to note that, when a race representative bets their own race piece and loses it, their right to have the ten pledges will be voided and no rules may restrict them from going against the pledges. There are not yet people nor race to be stripped off from the right of the pledges. Pledges English= #''All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world.'' #''All conflict in this world will be resolved through games.'' #''In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value.'' #''As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played.'' #''The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.'' #''Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld.'' #''Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority.'' #''Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss.'' #''In the name of god, the previous rules may never be changed.'' #''Let's all have fun and play together!'' |-| Kanji= #【一つ】この世界におけるあらゆる殺傷、戦争、略奪を禁ずる #【二つ】争いは全てゲームによる勝敗で解決するものとする #【三つ】ゲームには、相互が対等と判断したものを賭けて行われる #【四つ】「三」に反しない限り、ゲーム内容、賭けるものは一切を問わない #【五つ】ゲーム内容は、挑まれたほうが決定権を有する #【六つ】"盟約に誓って"行われた賭けは、絶対遵守される #【七つ】集団における争いは、全権代理者をたてるものとする #【八つ】ゲームの中の不正発覚は、敗北と見なす #【九つ】以上をもって神の名のもと絶対不変のルールとする #【十】みんななかよくプレイしましょう |-| Romaji= #''Hitotsu Kono sekai ni okeru arayuru sasshō, sensō, ryakudatsu o kinzuru.'' #''Futatsu Arasoi wa subete gēmu ni yoru shōhai de kaiketsu-suru mono to suru.'' #''Mittsu Gēmu ni wa, sōgo ga taitō to handan shita mono o kakete okonawareru.'' #''Yottsu "San" ni han-shinai kagiri, gēmu naiyō, kakeru mono wa issai o towanai.'' #''Itsutsu Gēmu naiyō wa, idomareta hō ga kettei-ken o yū-suru.'' #''Muttsu "Meiyaku ni chikatte" okonawareta kake wa, zettai junshu-sareru.'' #''Nanatsu Shūdan ni okeru arasoi wa, zenken dairi-sha o tateru mono to suru.'' #''Yattsu Gēmu-chū no fusei hakkaku wa, haiboku to minasu.'' #''Kokonotsu Ijō o motte kami no na no moto zettai fuhen no rūru to suru.'' #''Jū Min'na nakayoku purei shimashō.'' |-| de:Die 10 Versprechen es:Diez Compromisos fr:10 règlement pl:Dziesięć Zasad ru:Десять Заповедей zh:Ten Pledges Category:Terminology Category:No Game No Life